


Untitled Merlin ficlet

by mithrel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, M/M, Magic, Podfic Welcome, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is not simply magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Merlin ficlet

Merlin was not simply magic.

He had been born of magic, and lived in it. It sang in his blood, crackling in his veins and gave shape to his dreams. It slumbered, mostly, content to simply exist as a part of him. But when danger threatened, it roared up, defending him and those with him without him having to even think about it, regardless of the consequences. And when Arthur was the one in danger, the magic would gleefully kill.

Merlin was not simply magic. He was _of_ magic, flesh and blood, breath and bone, born in it and existing in it every moment of his life.

And that was why Arthur could never love him.


End file.
